OCxBark
by Alexthehedgehog1816
Summary: One-shot story of my fan character with my favorite polar bear Bark. I always thought he should at least speak a little bit.


In an apartment building in the Casino Night Zone, a pink male hedgehog was sleeping in his single room apartment. This hedgehog name was Alex. He lived in the apartment by himself and was used to never having company. He didn't have many friends and never gone out with anyone. Although he never been on a date he was interested in someone he met at his job in the casino night club. He ran out of his apartment and to the club. He works the nightshifts in the Barrel Bar 'n' Grill as a bartender, being that was one of his major talents.

(Alex POV)

I knew I was late when Coconuts was there tapping his feet. "Your late hedgehog." "Sorry sir I over slept." I tried my best not to rock the boat even though that monkey pissed me off something fierce, I needed this job. I quickly ran to my station behind the bar where I usually serve drinks, I spent most of the time serving drunks, thieves, or killers of many varieties but I didn't care. Secretly I was hoping to meet that polar bear again. I only met him a few times down here, once is when the manger hired him for a job against some hedgehog name Sonic.

I never got his name and I always regretted not asking him. I would have got the opportunity if that hedgehog along with those freedom fighters didn't burst in and started a brawl. Ever since then he came in as a regular, sometimes with jobs or to get a drink. I wasn't just interested in him I loved him, his body, his looks, his attitude, all of it mesmerized me but I was just too shy to say hello. I made up my mind that I was going to talk to him if it kills me. I walked over to where he was sitting to spark a conversation.

"Can I get you anything?" He didn't answer back he just stood there silent looking back at me. "I see you here often got a name." I smiled trying to seem friendly but he still didn't respond. I stated to get the feeling I was annoying him until his duck friend came over. "Hey give us two beers pinky winky." I never understood how those two work together, he's calm and cool while his friend is always joking around like a 5 year old. I gave them both a beer and try talking to his duck companion instead.  
>"So you two work together right." "Yep I'm Bean and the big guy is Bark he doesn't talk much," explained his friend. I was a little relieved to know his silent nature wasn't because of me. "Are you guy's mercenaries or thieves?" "A little bit of both we do what pays, why you want in because we need a mascot for our new gang." I personally thought of Bean was a little crazy but a nice guy if you're on his good side. "No thanks I like my job and I meet all kinds of interesting people." "Yeah good for you but all the bars in this city and Bark always wants to go to this one." I was rather interested in what he said. I tried my best to play it cool and get info on Bark without giving myself away. "Why is that?" I don't know something about a cute bartender but the only people who qualify are here are you pinky." Replied the duck spinning repeatedly in his chair.<p>

I so overcome with joy that I was ready to burst but I stopped myself from getting my hopes up, all he said was a cute bartender and there are many of those here. Although I prayed he was talking about me but there where in fact other female bartenders who worked the day shift and the odds of him being gay were to slim for my liking. If I were to approach him now he either A- Beat me to a bloody pulp for calling him gay or B-Break my heart gently. I tried my best to approach the duck with questions nonchalantly. "So what type of girls are you and your friend into?" "Non muttant girls who aren't trying to kill me." That kind of answer only raised more questions about the duck but I saw it best not to ask. "And your friend." "I don't know, I never seen him with a girl." That response gave me a little hope. "What's with all the questions Amethyst, you a detective or something?" I noticed Bean started getting irritated with me. "I just wanted someone to talk to." "Well okay we gotta go so bye pinky." With that Bean and Bark got up and left. I was a little heartbroken, because I never even got a word out of Bark, oh well at least I got to know him a little better.

I heard the clock strike midnight and at that moment my shift was over. I rushed home in the heaping cold. I tried to think of hot thoughts but the temperature was dropping below 50 and I was freezing my legs off. I thought I could get to my house quicker if I cut through some alleys. I bump into a buffed up dingo in the middle of an alley. "Hey boys look what we got here a lost little red riding hood." I noticed a couple of his friends showed up one wolf and another scared up Hyena. "You lost kid." Said the wolf. He grabbed me from behind lifting me in the air by my arms. I was scared beyond belief hoping they wouldn't kill me. "You know kid bumping into people is a serious sign of disrespect, I think I better teach you some manners. The Dingo began punching me in my gut without mercy. Minutes into the beating I started coughing up blood. The wolf dropped me on my back as the trio began kicking me while I was down.

I could do nothing but cry as I was being beaten to death. One of them kicked me in the head and everything went black. All I could do was hear what was going on around me. I heard loud screaming, bones snapping, and running but I suddenly felt no more pain and then I was covered in warmth.  
>I awoke in my bed covered in bandages. I heard my door open and saw that it was Bark walking in with Chinese food. He sat down beside me and handed me a box and a fork, gesturing me to eat. I wasn't complaining that I was safe and the one I loved was there taking care of me but I had to ask. "What happened?" I knew I wasn't going to get a response but to my amazement something rare accorded. "You were hurt so I brought you home." Bark spoke to me and his voice sounded a combination of strong but caring, ruff but gentle. "How did you know where I lived?" "I found your room key and it had your address on it." "I hope you don't mind but Bean is down stares on your couch sleeping.<p>

"No its okay you did save me after all." Um Bark there something I have to tell but you have to promise not to hate me." I began to blush like crazy but sucked it up. "I know that you have a crush on me." I was shocked to hear that he knew what I was going to say. "How did you know?" "I'm not stupid like Bean he told me what you two talked about and I put it together." I noticed how Bark began to blush. "I um like you too." I was shocked and happy at the same time. "Why didn't you say anything to me before?" "Do you feel comtorble expressing your feelings in a public bar?" "No I guess I didn't figure that but why are you talking now? "Bean does enough talking for the both of us and I thought you wouldn't be interested in a guy like me." "What do you mean your strong, very attractive, and really nice I thought you weren't interested in me." "But you're sweet, smart, and really cute." I noticed how he emphasized me being cute. "So if you like me and I like you what do you wanna do?" "Well we could make out a little if you're feeling up to it." I was ready to hop on that idea but I tried not to seem creepy, seeing how Bean creep him out already. "Yeah let's do it."

Bark grabbed me and placed me on his lap. I was a little alarmed about this but happy none the less. "Are you comfortable about this?" It was sweet how he thought about me every step of the way. "Yeah I just never made out with anyone or kissed anyone for that matter." I was embarrassed to admit it but I was happy to finally let it out. "Well just follow my lead and relax I won't judge how you kiss." I was glad to hear that.

Began making out on my bed. I was nervous at first but I just gone with the flow and let him take lead. He began licking my lips at first and I had to admit it tickled a little. I opened my mouth to let him in. It was amazing my whole body felt weird but in a good way. After 10 minutes we stopped for a rest. "How did I do?" "You're too good to be a beginner." We both panted for a second getting some air until I noticed how Bark face felt warm as we made out. I laid down on his body while still in his lap until I felt something rise up from my back. I noticed it was Bark's manhood. I couldn't help noticed how big and thick it was but it didn't surprise me it's only natural his would be big. I noticed I had my own erection going on but I was embarrassed. "I'm sorry I get turned on easily.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of your rather big for your size." I noticed him trying to calm me down with compliments. "You don't think it's weird or anything?" "No you should be proud but I should control myself better you're in no condition for anything rough or physical." It was sweet how he always put my needs above his but I wasn't about to let this moment go. "I'm okay with going all the way if you want to but…" "But what?" I wasn't too sure how to admit this being 18 and still a virgin. "I'm never had sex before." "Really and you how old?" I noticed how he was amazed by my answer. I looked at him with a sad expression on my face. "I'm sorry I should have known when you said you never kissed anyone." "Yeah so I don't know what to do." I was depressed and ashamed of myself as a man most guys my age have done it many times but not me.

"Do you want to lose it to me?" I didn't understand what he was referring to like an idiot. "What do you mean?" "Your virginity do you want to lose it with me" My face was burning red. Although I wanted him to screw my brains out there was something I wanted to do to him or more specifically his butt. "I whispered in his ear of what I wanted to do and he was happily on board. I got up from his lap and he lay down on my back with his butt facing up. I got into position but still was completely nervous. I knew his body was bigger than me but his butt only was bigger than me.

I started to hump Bark from behind as best as I could. I had a feeling I was doing something wrong and wasn't making this fun for either of us. "Calm down and relax, let me help." Bark grabbed me with his hand and pushed me back and forth inside of him. I was heaven as I humped him with him helping me of course. With one last thrust I came inside of him and was tired all the same. He pulled me out we laid down together on my bed facing each other. "How was it Bark. "Not bad with more practice you could probably make me cum too." "How does it feel not being a Virgin?" "Good and Thank you for that Bark you're the best." "Your welcome I'll give you a about 30 minutes before you can return the favor." I rested next to Bark before a quick recharge.

(30 min later)

I was ready as Bark put me in the best position. I was again in Bark's lap but we were on the center of my bed as we faced each other. "Are you sure about this we could do it another time." "No I don't like putting things off and you done so much for me in one day I don't think this would be enough to repay you." "Okay stop me if it hurts too much." I nod my head and Bark began lifting me up. He forced his manhood in me slowly not to hurt me. I cringe in pain but it didn't hurt that much. In seconds that felt like hours I felt his balls on my butt so I knew it was all the way in. "Are you ready Alex." Said Bark holding me tightly. I nodded to signal him to go. He left me up and down again thrusting in me. I was overcome with feelings of pleasure as we continued to are love making. I noticed the repetitive up and down movement of me and the constantly slapping of his balls on my butt, that being said I enjoyed every minute of it. He gave me one final thrust as I screamed in pleasure as I cumed, he lead out a loud roar as he unleashed himself inside of me and held me closer to him. He pulled himself out of me and we got under the covers on my bed. I was practically under his fur when we drifted off to sleep.

(In the morning)

We were woken up by Bean throughing flowers in us and swinging a loud bell. "The Bride and Groom are awake when's the honey moon, how many kids are you having, when is the reception." "Bean what are you talking about." I couldn't help yawn as I got up. "What do you mean you consummated the relationship, Mazel tov." He continued to through flowers. "Were not married Bean we just had sex." I tried my best to correct him but he was impossible. "Not married yet than can I be the best man and little Bombi can be the flower maid." "Bean" He wouldn't list to a word I said and kept twisting everything. "Just give up it easier." Bark whispered to me the reason he's known as the strong salient type.

Although it wasn't what happened the idea of me and Bark being married did make both of us smile. 


End file.
